Basewars
Basewars is a playable Gamemode in Garry's Mod. There has been several modifications of this gamemode on different servers, but the idea behind it generally stays the same. 'Gameplay' In this gamemode you start off with a small amount of money and earn your way up to becoming exponentially richer. You can spawn printers of numerous tiers which cost a certain amount and output a certain amount usually relative to a fraction of the cost. Printers sometimes require a power source depending on the server, and if so the printers must be placed near the power source. You have a prop limit, which can sometimes be increased depending on the server. You create factions which other players can be invited to and you can base together, these factions typically show up in the scoreboard. Some servers are not outfitted with very substantial scripting, so they ask that players follow the rule of using red ropes to outline where people would cross to be considered an enemy and making it legal game-wise to kill them. 'Bases' Bases can be broken into during a raid using certain weapons, but a fairly universal weapon remains as the blowtorch, which is a weapon used to break through props. Because of this, it is not required to have keypads like in DarkRP, which makes this gamemode easier to manage as there are less rules than most other gamemodes. Creation of the gamemode Llamalords Here! The original "creator" of Basewars here to lay down the law. None of the information on this page is accurate to any degree. Basewars was stolen from WCA Planet in 2010 by myself, the gamemode name was Roleplay Deathmath or RPDM back then and was a fork of LiteRP (the original DarkRP). I was permabanned from the server so I stole the script and changed it to Basewars to hide that fact. I then started to learn lua code and made a lot of modifications to the gamemode and the same concept is what you see now. MilboW was some 13 year old moderator who took the gamemode after I released it on Facepunch.com and removed all credits from the WCA Planet and myself and made his own community. I have no idea who "16 Bytes", "Blood-Sworn", "Robheadshot" or any of the rest of the names mentioned are, I don't really care about the history of this gamemode but I thought I'd set the record straight. Date/time Proof LmaoLlama is the original Basewars community (I challenge anyone to find older videos/content): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WazM2XRmfAM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FodCROemYzg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx5FPOIvPxk After LmaoLlama There has been a lot of developers for this Garry's Mod gamemode. The community is doing rather well for itself since "16 Bytes" forked this gamemode and posted it on Coderhire in late 2014. Another variation was "Blood-Sworn Gamers Basewars Server" owned by "Khand - Calvin" and his developer was Robheadshot, one of the original developers for LL. Once Khand got lead poisoning he had to quit the steam group, the group then passed onto the next person with the highest amount of power on the server which was Rob. Over the course of 6 months he greatly changed the gamemode and added multiple things. His server has since become inactive so he shutdown the server and distributed the gamemode to keep the gamemode alive. MilboW - Milbo Doe, has copyright on the gamemode, he has been warning people who host basewars servers with lawsuits because they did not credit him on their server. Robheadshot - Robert Kirby, This developer has been around quite a lot, He is known by almost all basewars server owners and has often been spoken quite highly of by them, He has often helped these server owners since the demise of his own server.